Death boy meets Scythe girl
by FireStarter-Punker
Summary: nother 6th pilot fic, i know. but its been revamped and hopefully betterwritten than it used to be. OC's and Slashyness. Full Summary inside
1. The new chick

Death Boy meets Scythe Girl. Dark Angel: hi guys! Yes your favourite psycho maniac is back from a loooooooooog break.  
  
Duo: hey!!  
  
Dark Angel: yeah Duos back as well, and we're both gonna be hosting my stories for eternity. Muahahahahahahahaha!!! Anyway, this new story is more serious than the last one, but it still has humour in it so dun worry.  
  
Duo: don't forget the disclaimer D.A.  
  
D.A.: damn you, I was hoping you'd forget about it.  
  
Duo: nup, not a chance (smirks evilly)  
  
D.A. I'll get you for that later, but right now. fine I don't own Gundam wing or any of its characters except Sheya. I wish I owned 'em though, even WuFei.  
  
Wufei: Hey! No dumb onna owns me!  
  
D.A.: (scowls darkly at him) you wanna bet?  
  
Wufei: uuuuuhhhhhhhhh, I gottagopoilshmykatananowbye  
  
D.A.: (is very happy) now back to the story  
  
PROLOGUE  
  
".Your mission is to find out the Gundam pilots whereabouts, and plans for the future. Got it?"  
  
"Mission accepted" a cold emotionless voice said.  
  
"Well, get going!! Dr. Z said sharply, and a tall lithe figure of a girl spread her wings, and flew into the night.  
  
(A/N: this is where chapter 1 starts)  
  
"Man if this safe house is any worse than the last one, I'm going to crawl under a rock and die!" Duo groused, earning himself a "hn" from Heero, eye rolling from Wufei, a reproachful stare from Quatre, and silence, as usual, from Trowa. He sighed. "Whatever". Unable to stand the silence anymore, Duo left the room and went into the Gundam hangers. He stopped at Deathscythe Hells hanger and leapt up to the cockpit. Ever since he'd broken up with Heero, (who had two timed him with Relena of all people!) he'd felt very lonely. " What would you do, buddy? Playing pranks on people 24/7 is fun for a while, but you run out of things to do" he sighed, and when he got no response from DH, he said " and now I'm talking to myself, God, it might be the first sign of insanity, but I'm off my rocker already so it doesn't count. This is ridiculous" (A/N we'll leave him to his babbling and get back to the others) " Why couldn't we have left that baka at the remains of the last safehouse" Wufei said grumpily " Because hes our friend and we couldn't leave him to be swarmed over by those psychotic girls that were after us" Quatre shuddered and fell silent. The others empathised with the blond, as he'd been the one most covered in the Relena wannabes. " Even though hes an idiot, you have to give him credit for blowing up that safehouse. Relena had obviously planned it out" Heero said, his normally emotionless face being replaced by a heavy scowl. After Duo saw him with her, he'd ran out from the place where the peace bitch had lured him, put something in his drink, then seduced him. , of course she'd made sure the braided one saw them together. Heero had tried to explain, but once you got death boy riled up like that, you'd never get him or his trust back ever again. He glared at his laptop.  
  
"You're right I guess, I'm just thankful I haven't got Sally and the like on my back" Wufei sighed, then blanched when he saw Duo grinning at him in a decidedly unholy way.  
  
" Back or front, handcuffs or no handcuffs, whats the difference huh, wuffie?" Duo leered, blowing him a kiss. Blood slowly began to seep from Wufei's nose.  
  
"Damnmit, maxwell, I didn't mean it that way" he cursed. Duo just grinned happily  
  
"Yeah, I forgot, you bat for the other team now," he said innocently. Wufei's nosebleed suddenly got worse. "KISAMA!!! MAXWELL!!!!!!!!" he howled, chasing after the maniac who had fled, leaving the room in various states of amusement. Quatre was grinning, Heero was choking, and Trowa had cracked up. 10 minutes later, WuFei returned, stared around the room in disgust, and left to rant at Nataku. 10 minutes after that, Duo returned, sniggering to himself.  
  
"Why do you always taunt him Duo?" Quatre asked.  
  
"Cause none of you guys reacts like he does or nosebleeds so often. I'm surprised he hasn't been hospitalised by now for blood loss" Duo retorted " I'm going out in deathscythe for a while, leave me dinner ok Q-man? He noticed the protests from the other three present and quickly added, "I'll put on my cloaking system. Happy? Honestly, its not as though I'm going to bunnyhop on an Oz city like last time" The group looked relieved. "buh bye!!!" he waved and bounced out of the room.  
  
Sheya was scratched, bruised, wings tattered, and she was ready to pass out. "C'mon you prat, lower yourself now, pass out later!" she thought desperately. She spread her wings wide, ignoring the pain that it caused her and glided down near a stream, stumbling onto the ground. She only had enough time to will her wings and black eyes return to violent green and her hair to lengthen to her normal waist length brunette hair. Just as blackness claimed her she thought cynically,  
  
"Well at least I get to meet my idol" (A/N that'd be the god of death you idiots!). Then she passed out.  
  
Duo frowned at the image on his screen. A girl was lying on the ground right next to a stream. She looked pretty beaten up, and there were feathers splayed across her. He shut off Deathscythe and bounded out. He leant over her, taking in the bloodied state of her. Then the girl moaned and turned restlessly. Duo made a decision. He went back into Deathscythe and got out the First Aid supplies he had stashed there after Heero and Wufei and decided to beat him into the ground, while on a mission. He jumped back out and set to work cleaning her wounds. First he cleaned the blood and set the bones that was broken, bandaging them up. He realised after a while there was still a lot of blood on her, around her chest area, he sat back on his heels and considered the options. 1 was to take off the lycra and resume dressing her cuts and whatnot, and risked being decked if she woke up, or 2 splash water on her face and let her do the work there. Realising she'd be really pissed if she saw a strange guy doing that, he went for option 2. He got water from the stream and flung it in her face. She woke up spluttering, and immediately put herself into a defensive crouch, even though it hurt her.  
  
"Who're you?" she snapped. Duo stared at her.  
  
"I'm Duo Maxwell, and I just saved your life. You could have died from the blood you were losing." He retorted. The hostile look on the girl's face lessened a little. "Well thanks for your help, now I gotta go." Duo gaped at her. She was worse than Heero!  
  
"No, you're coming with me! You have a dislocated shoulder, 5 broken ribs and a sprained ankle. You'd be insane to leave like that. I gotta get you to my place" The death look was back.  
  
"Why? So you can take advantage of me? I'm not that stupid ya know" she said angrily. Duo glared at her, now riled up  
  
" I won't touch you, I' might run and hide but I don't lie.  
  
"Whys that?" she asked him curiously.  
  
"Because it doesn't achieve anything that's why" he said curtly. She sighed " fine I'll come with you, but one touch and I'll snap your neck. And that's a promise."  
  
"Ok, ok!" Duo put his hands up in defeat. He turned away as she stripped to clean herself up, and didn't turn around until he felt a hand on his shoulder. (A/N, gee, bet you didn't think he had that sorta chivalry streak in him huh?) "Lets go" she said. 20 minutes later, they were in his Gundam, and she was enchanted by the suit. Obviously she had seen a blueprint of the Gundam because she kept asking about the Zero system and the like  
  
"Oh, wow, you even have the Zero system installed. Does the other programming effect the way it pilots?" Duo grinned, she was like a child at Christmas "Not particularly, all our Gundams have different styles, like our personalities. In my case the system I put in overrides the emotional side effects of the Zero, so I don't crack during battle, but so I can use the system safely. Anyway, what your name? I told you mine" the girl sighed  
  
"My name is Sheya, also known as the Goddess of Death" Duo swore loudly.  
  
"Damn! I'm the God of Death, someone's been screwing with your head. Sheya cocked her head at him. "Really, well I've always known I'm the Goddess of Death, maybe it was just a coincidence" Duo stared " yeah, must be" he muttered to himself. Suddenly Sheya swore. "Jesus Duo, I'd appreciate you not jerking this damn Gundam around. SOME of us present are hurt," she said sarcastically.  
  
"Its just some rough wind currents, don't worry, when I put on the cloaking system, it won't happen anymore." He said, but she hadn't heard her. Sheya had passed out. Duo groaned to himself "Aw man! Now I have to deal with a lump on my lap as well as piloting, couldn't this day get any worse?" he sighed, and continued back to the safehouse.  
  
When Duo was at the edge of the safehouse, Quatre's face popped up on the screen.  
  
"Oh hey Duo, I'll just get the, uh, Duo? Whos the girl?" Quatres looked flustered. Duo grinned, "Don't worry, I haven't done anything to her. I found her knocked out in the woods, my guess is that some shit head was beating her and she got away. She threatened me though, AND she was going to go back without medical help! Shes worse than Heero!!!" Duo was bouncing up and down with nervous energy, but stopped when Sheya moaned. Quatre looked worried.  
  
"You'd better get her in, she doesn't look great."  
  
"Roger" Duos screen closed. 5 minutes later he had Deathscythe in the hanger. He slung the girl over his shoulder and made his way out and was walking into the living area when he felt a scrabbling motion and let go of Sheya. Obviously she was awake and was giving him one of her favourite death glare.  
  
"I said not to touch me" she said in clipped tones. " You're lucky I'm not good otherwise you'd be left with a broken hand at least." Duo cringed.  
  
"Sorry, I was getting you to recovery, to set your bones and that but." his voice trailed off when he saw that she didn't have any scratches on her, and the swelling was going down. Sheya saw where he was looking and shot him an innocent smile.  
  
"Sorry, I forgot to tell you, I heal pretty quick. Give me a week, and my bones'll be fixed as well. Just get me some bandages would ya?" Duo stared, then mentally told himself to wake up.  
  
"Yeah sure, hang on a sec" she said and she trailed after him while he got the stuff, then held still as he redid the bandages on her. When he was finished she smiled at him happily.  
  
"Thanks Duo, I might be able to eat dinner now." Duo grinned  
  
"Do you eat a lot?" she turned to look at him.  
  
"Look man, if there was a record for how much someone can eat, I would have made that record more than a million times." She grinned, and Duo smirked.  
  
" Well then your about to meet your match in that area" Sheya looked at him challengingly. "Oh yeah? I'd better get you off that high horse, huh."  
  
This arguing continued until the kitchen, where the other G-boys were.  
  
"why are you setting out another plate Winner?" Wufei asked. Quatre smiled slightly.  
  
"We have a guest coming, and I don't want you guys to get pissed. From what Duo told me, he had a hard time convincing them to come here." Heero scowled.  
  
"It'd better not be a girl or someone hes picked up whos half drunk" he snapped. Quatre just sighed and kept on cooking. That moment, they could hear voices raised in argument, one was the braided idiot's, the other they didn't recognise. Wufei did though and swore loudly. " Damn it Maxwell, hes brought a onna here." No sooner had he spoke, the door had slammed open and Duo came in, and a strange girl they didn't know. They turned to stare at her. She had waist length brunette hair, flashing dark green eyes and ivory skin. She was very slim and hadn't seemed to care about her wounds. Duo and the girl stopped talking and grinned.  
  
"Jeez, if I thought I'd get this sorta reaction, I would have dressed better this morning" she said, and waved a hand at them. Duo smiled " This is Sheya, Shes gonna be staying with us for a while." Both of thses smart-ass comments and broken everyone from their stupor, and resumed what they were doing, except for Wufei. He got to his feet and stared at them both. Sheya saw him and stopped smiling.  
  
"So you're the chauvinistic asshole I've heard so much about. At least I don't have to worry about another guy going ga-ga over me. Dun know why though." She said, and saw the outrage form on his face. "Tell me, are you gay? Because all this talk about hating women must mean you go for the other side.if ya know what I mean" she grinned and winked. Wufei was horrified at the flush and nosebleed he got from her. " KISAMA!!!, right that's does it, as soon as your healed, we have a sparring match. Got me?" he scowled at her, and suddenly she was deadly serious. "It's a date" she promised him darkly. Then her demeanour changed. "LETS EAT!!! I'M HUNGRY!" with those sentiments the guys all sat down, and smirking for some reason. Duo leant over to whisper to her. "Congratulations on passing the first test" Sheya only smiled.  
  
D.A." sooooooooooooooooooo what didya think hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm?  
  
Duo: its better than some of your other attempts.  
  
D.A.: so you admit it! MUAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAhaHAHAHAHAHA, oh that's right you own me 100 bucks now MUAHAHAHAhaHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAhAhAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA.  
  
Duo: alright, I'm not with her.  
  
D.A.: remember I want reveiws before I think of doing a next chapter, oh and any flamers I will seriously hunt down and make Duo scythe you  
  
Ja Ne!!!!! 


	2. pranks, fights and kidnappings

Dark Angel: HI PEEPS!!!!!!!!! This is Dark Angel here with the second chapter of DEATH BOY MEETS SCYTHE GIRL. Thank you to all my reviewers especially Devil-Incarnate who pointed out some mistakes, I'll try and fix them, but with this damn computer its bloody difficult (sighs) anyways, Duos gonna do the disclaimer since I can't be stuffed, oh by the way, Heero and Duo's a bit OOC in this chappie, I guess even he can get scared (about Heero)  
  
Heero (is pissed) I do not get scared by you characters  
  
D.A.: ( looks smug) ya wanna bet?, Duo do the diclaimer, I'm waiting!!!  
  
Duo: What?! Why me??? I'm busy torturing Wufei here  
  
(Wufei's voice is heard from far off. Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeellllpppppppp meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee dark angel, I'll do anything!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!) (Dark Angel smiles wickedly)  
  
D.A.: I'm doing Wufei a favour here, so do it, otherwise I'll tell everyone your going out with no pants boy (Heero and his spandex, hehe^_^)  
  
Duo: NO!, even you wouldn't sink that low!!  
  
D.A.: yep, I would, and yep I would humiliate you in public, so do it!!!  
  
Duo (is very pissed off) yeah, yeah whatever, Dark Angel doesn't own Gundam wing or us Sheya is her own character, and shes allowed to be going out with me cos I came onto her. HappY?  
  
D.A.: oh yeah very happy ^_^ hes a little emotional right now -_-;  
  
Chapter 2!!!  
  
The weeks passed and the Gundam pilots were amazed at the quick healing everytime Sheya got hurt while fixing Gundams, pranking people and things like that. When the boys asked her why she deflected it with a " why would you wanna know? Your not getting any FEELINGS for me are ya?" After the first couple of tries they gave up. She had also fought Wufei and Heero (he challenged her too) and took great pleasure in beating the living shit out of the both of them. Predictably they both sulked around the house until Sheya told them she had an unfair advantage over them (A/N: she s a girl) and they both set to work mending their flattened egos.  
  
"Ugh, boys. Who wants to understand them?" Sheya said, looking very amused. They'd practically taken her words seriously and were looking a lot happier. She continued down the hall and into the kitchen where she set to work making herself an icecream mountain. (ooooooooooo, yummy!!! ^_^)  
  
"Lets see, we have, chocolate, lemon, caramel, vanilla, mint, damnit where's the whipped cream?" she turned away from the mount everest on her bowl and started upturning the kitchen until she remembered that Duo and her had used it yesterday to cover Wu-mans room and Gundam. He almost had himself sent to the emergency room out of blood loss. 'there'd better be chocolate sprinkles' she thought darkly. She felt a presence behind her and smiled.  
  
"Hey Trowa did you get my stuff?"  
  
". Yep, Duo was using them along with some Kama Sutra worthy junk"  
  
Sheya smirked. "I'm going to get him for that, that was MY idea. DUO!!!!!!! GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE!!!!!!!!!!!" she turned to Towa and smiled.  
  
'I'm the only one who can get him down here when hes in the middle of 'experimenting'  
  
Trowa could only stare at her "."  
  
Sheya groaned. "Fucking hell, don't tell me you've withdrawn into "." language, I don't understand it. Trowa, talk to me damnit!!! I HATE IT WHEN YOU DO THIS TO ME!!!!!! Just then a door banged open and Duo bounced through trailing molasses behind him.  
  
"You yelled Madame???" he said and Sheya sighed.  
  
"Look Duo I was minding my own business making my icecream, No whipped cream, NO sprinkles, Trowa walks in with the sprinkles, I yell and now hes Withdrawn into FUCKED UP DOTDOTDOT LANGUAGE!!!!!" Sheya was really getting hyped up. Duo went to her quickly  
  
"Ok, ok, its alright, we'll both have icecream, and then you can help me finish my creation" he said. Sheya turned to him with a full-scale scowl.  
  
"For you info, that was My idea, so you have ABSOLUTLY NO RIGHT to STEAL it. Are we clear????" . Duo backed off. He knew when she was getting pissed, it scared even Heero.  
  
"Great, with that thing solved, lets eat!!!" She concentrated on the sprinkles still in Trowa's hand and mentally told them to come to her. To the amazement of the Gundam pilots present, the topping lifted out of Trowas grasp and floated to Sheya where she caught it. They stared at her until she felt uncomfortable. Sheya looked at them then at her hand with dawning terror, as she dropped the Sprinkles and ran for the hills, leaving very confused boys behind her.  
  
"Stupid shit, what the fuck are you thinking. Its gonna happen soon, everytime you lose control and move shit, you get wings, and the tracer is activated. Smart. Real smart, you airhead." Sheya continued swearing at herself until she reached the Gym, and threw herself into beating the living shit out of the nearest punching bag. She didn't notice that she'd started to cry and Heero had paused in shadowboxing to watch her silently.  
  
'Damn shes scary like that' was his thoughts as he moved slowly towards her. He laid a hand on her shoulder gently. Instantly she spun round and decked him to the other side of the room.  
  
"What was that for huh?" he complained as he pulled himself off the wall. Sheya turned on him with her black flashing eyes. Wait, black? Heero watched as her eyes turned from black to green and back again. She seemed to be struggling with something. Then she snapped.  
  
"I'm leaving and you'd damn well not follow me, you shit." She couldn't stop the torrent of pain that was flooding through her body as her wings sprouted out of her body and her feet turned into sharp deadly talons. Her hair was now a deep red colour and she shrieked inhumanly as she flew up and smashed out of the gym window, screeching. The Moon shone brightly and was covered for an instant as Sheyas form flew in front of it.  
  
************************************************  
  
5 minutes later Duo, Trowa Quatre and Wufei were calmly eating dinner. Well the others were, Duo on the other hand was scarfing everything in sight as though it was his last meal. Just then Heero came into the Room, his normally expressionless face almost green and panicked;. Quatre and Duo leapt up out of their places and rushed to the 01 pilot.  
  
"Heero what is it? What the hells going on?" Duo asked, gently shaking his shoulders. Heero looked up into the violet eyes of his former love, looking concerned for him. Heero gulped a couple of times, and finally started talking.  
  
"Sheya came into the gym looking pissed beyond reason. I wanted to get some answers so came up to her, and next thing I know, she decked me and was looking really hellish, her eyes were changing colour and it was like she was mutating.nah.that's crazy." Heeros voice trailed off. The G-boys looked dazed, as they stared at each other then back at Heero.  
  
Quatre recovered first "then what happened? He asked gently. Heero stared at him.  
  
" She flew out the window, smashing it in the process, and I came down here"  
  
'Man, he seems really freaked" Duo thought. He stood up and dragged Heero up as well. He was looking a little better now, and just "hn'ed" at him  
  
"Ok, Quatre. Trowa, you gonna come out and help me find her?" Duo asked them.  
  
"Why do we even need to bother? She was only a nuisance" Wufei remarked. Duo glared at him, not wanting to reveal the real reason why he wanted her back at the safehouse.  
  
"First of all she needs to stay here because shes knows too much information about us, and our upcoming missions. Also I like seeing her humiliate you on a daily basis as you deserve it so often" he snapped, his cheerful person gone, being replaced by Shinigami, his deadly altar-ego.. Wufei glowered at him, but fell silent.  
  
"Ok, so Heero and Wu-man will stay here, cos we need some people in the house if she comes back. Q-man and Trowa, you come with me" Duo said curtly, still in Shinigami, mode. The others only nodded each thinking that Duo was really scary when he was pissed beyond reason. 20 minutes later, the G-boys were out side casting out a search for the missing girl. Wufei had called the preventers to see if any shifty stuff was going on around where they were working. Duo was thinking along the lines of, ' I can't believe she left like that. No warning or anything. Wait a sec, why would I even be caring? I'm the God of Death for fucks' sake, I don't need anybody! NO I DON'T Damn voice in head syndrome, and one would think I'm a schizo or something'. He shook his head hard. There was no way he was going to fall for a smart-ass, insane, gorgeous.'damn' Duo felt like screaming. Meanwhile, Quatre and Trowa were having similar thoughts about the loony chick.  
  
"Jeez, why would she go? Unless she's a spy or something, oh Allah, Duo's gonna be really upset. It's so obvious that hes got the hots for her" Quatre said to Trowas image on the com.  
  
"Yeah, but I think he'd rather shoot himself than admit that he likes her to her face and himself. Do you remember how long it took for him and Heero to get together?" Trowa said, frowning slightly. Quatre just nodded.  
  
********************************* While all this was going on Sheya was circling the forest, letting the beasty inside of her take over. She swooped down and captured a snake, eating it and spitting out the spine why still in the air. Nothing was heard except for the hissing noise, as her wings were silent. After an hour of catching up little animals, she felt slightly sick. "That's what you get when you gorge yourself' she scolded herself. Sheya descended onto an oak tree and sat there quietly fuming.  
  
'God how could I forget? Everytime I move something like that the damn chip alerts the bloody freaks I should have destroyed ages ago!!!, hang on, what are those guys doing there?. oh SHIT!!!!' The last thing Sheya felt was a slight sting, the blood and the ground coming up to meet her face.  
  
******************************************************* She woke to a punch in the face.  
  
"Uuuuuuuunnnnnnnngggggggggghhhhhhh" she moaned, and tried to move. Not surprisingly she couldn't. " No duh, or course they tied me up. Couldn't have a crazed maniac with claws running loose could we diddydums?' she thought. She shook away the little dancing scythes and looked up at the Guy who decked her. The smug look on his face infuriated her.  
  
"Didn't you mamma ever tell you hitting girls is a sin?" acting very affronted. The guy with 1.0 I.Q looked surprised. Clearly he expected her to beg or act feminine. Sheya grinned, sexist guys were so much more easier to handle, especially if you lay on the slut appeal. She batted her eyes and pouted, giving off a hurt puppy look.  
  
" You really wouldn't hit a poor defenceless girl? You're so mean" the dork shifted, and actually looked guilty! Sheya almost laughed. He obviously thought she couldn't do anything worse than a pathetic bitch slap.  
  
"You know, I promise that if you let me go, I won't run away. I might even give you playtime. Pinkie swear." The dork looked to the ceiling as he considered her offer, deciding it was a win-win situation as he thought if she tried anything he could handle her easy, no probs. Finally he nodded.  
  
"Alright, but anything funny." he cracked his knuckles in what he thought to be a threatening way. Sheya had to fight back a grin. The guys that they put on prison duty had shit for brains. She kept herself still as he untied her, and stood up slowly, making a show of rubbing the circulation back into her wrists, ankles, neck (you get the idea). She went up to the guy and smirked.  
  
"Heres what I promised you" and without further ado, smashed her elbow into his face, ignoring his cry of pain. A quick knee to the groin and he was unconscious at her feet. "That's what you get for getting me into this loony bin" she snarled and kicked him again.  
  
She rushed out the room and ran for the exit as she had already memorised to whole planning of the building. Suddenly Dr Z was in front of her looking like he wanted Sheya as dinner. He slapped her in the face.  
  
"Why haven't you reported? You're a top terrorist now answer!!!" spit flew around like it was hunting season and Sheya had to dodge the spit bombs. She stared up coolly at his face.  
  
"Gee, I wonder why, of course, it'd be because they're damn good terrorists as well, and don't trust me. You know keeping an eagle eye on Sheya. Capishe?" That earned her a punch in the face. Sheya hissed in pain, her hair going red again.  
  
"You're supposed to be my weapon, and I'll not tolerate you being smart with me!" The doctor snarled and Sheya felt like kicking him in the "you Know Where" bit.  
  
" You know what? I'm tired of being your weapon, I'm my own person thank you very much, and you giving me shit like that is pathetic."  
  
CRUNCH.  
  
Sheya winced. That last fist got her in the ribs, and she felt 4 of them crack 'That's really going to hurt tomorrow' she thought. She pulled herself up and glared the Doc.  
  
"I'm not your fucking toy anymore, and heres why" she hissed as she changed form again, the wings covering her wounds as her eyes changing to a demonic black. Sheya screeched and dug her feet into Deranged Doc and flew up into the ventilation system, changing back silently. Thinking about her options.  
  
'Ok, I know I gotta get out of here. Dr Z must have brought Firestorm, thank Shinigami, cos its must have pissed him off again.. Five seconds later she was in the hanger where a purple and black Gundam was standing. She climbed up into it, and brought the beastie to life. Then Sheya proceeded to kill off the whole base, using it as a temper tantrum as she swung her twin scythes around melting the place. After killing off the base, she started back to the safehouse, leaving a trail of carnage behind her.  
  
******************************** Duo was picking up a funny signal in his Deathscythe. It looked like a Gundam, but there's only 5 of them!!! He thought in disbelief. Just then Sheyas face came up on the screen looking really happy for some reason. She waved at him, but Duo didn't miss all the bruises and the way she was holding her other arm to her ribs.  
  
"Hey Duo!!!! I'd like to introduce you to MY Gundam, the Firestorm, and mostly I got kidnapped by my Doctor, who really wants to use me, but I decked him and the stupid guard that beat me up, then I got into my Gundam and left a trail of Carnage in my wake (A/N: hey, that supposed to me MY line!-_-;) and exploded the whole place!!! It was so much fun!!!!!!!!!!!" She said on an obvious hyper. Duo stared at her for a while then snapped out of it.  
  
"are you alright Sheya? You look hurt really bad. He said, the concern evident in his voice. She nodded happily.  
  
"oh yeah, I'm just really happy is all. ^_^ I just need to.." She didn't finish her sentence because as the Gundam landed in the hanger with Deathscythes, she passed out. Duo cursed.  
  
"Shit Sheya, don't ever scare me like that again" he said softly, helping her out of Firestorm. The other pilots were gonna have a fit when they saw her like this, he could tell they all liked her contrary to popular belief.  
  
D.A.: annnnnnnnnnnnnd there we have it!!! My second chapter!!!! WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE I'M SO HAPPY I COULD DANCE!!!!!!  
  
Duo: uhhhhhhhhhhhhhh Dark Angel, you ARE dancing.  
  
D.A.: I KNOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!, sorry it took so long to get up, I've been working on school stuff for ages, and this is the first time I've been able to get to a computer. Ok???  
  
Heero: I can't believe you made me OOC, how embarrassing  
  
D.A.: he don't blame it on me, you were the one complaining you never got a fair say in it all.  
  
Heero: Hn  
  
D.A.: ok peoples, now you've read my story, click on the little button next to the sign that says "Review!!!" I want everyone to review or I won't get the third chapter in. 5 at least ok? Ja Ne!!! 


End file.
